


If it feels good, if it taste good, it must be mine.

by NightSkyBear



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Tyler, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mpreg, No Plot/Plotless, This Is STUPID, Top Josh, Weirdness, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9902732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSkyBear/pseuds/NightSkyBear
Summary: Tyler gets pregnant and things start to spiral out of control





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I am trash and I like chalupas what can I say.

"Crap. Crap!" Tyler exclaimed as he read the positive pregnancy test, Tyler knew that this would happen. He  _knew_ it but he didn't care.

He had pre-show adrenaline and nothing could stop him. Nothing. You see, after performances Tyler turned into a horny little bastard filled with lust and adrenaline and is poor boyfriend, Josh, was the only one who could satisfy him. Tyler was ready for Josh to stick his Weapon Of Ass Destruction into his Fart Funnel. As Josh was preparing his mate, Tyler got impatient and pushed poor Joshua on his back and started to ride his bologna pony all the way to town.

"Did you put on a willie-hat, Josh?" Tyler moaned.

"No you rushed me but it's okay, My pull-out game is dope" Joshua replied.

Tyler didn't last but 20 minutes and his jerk sauce landed on his belly and soon after, Josh filled his partner up with a salty surprise. Joshua's pull-out game, was in fact, not dope. It was absolute crap and Jim Bob Duggar's pull-out game is probably stronger than his. Tyler had noticed this but he didn't care, what's the worst that can happen? He'll get pregnant? Ha! Now that's a laugh. 'Males gettin' pregnant and havin' babies. hahaha, in what world' Tyler thought. Well, My dear Tyler, in this world anything can happen. The author could turn you into a talking teddy bear if she wants to. She can make you have 5 babies at once just cause she can. And now that she thought about she decided that she's gonna do that and make your life hell for a few months and give you 5 crying brats.

"Josh...the author is being real weird..m'scared" Tyler said

"Give her a chalupa and maybe she'll continue the story" Josh responded, putting his clothing back on, sadly because..well.. Josh Dun without clothes??

Tyler nodded and pulled up his clothing also. He went to the snack bar where their were like 35 taco bell items. Tyler took one and handed it to the author who was typing everything Tyler, Josh and herself were doing and breaking the fourth wall with a wrecking ball. It's alright they didn't need it anyway. She gladly accepted the food and ate it silently. Tyler and Josh looked at her weirdly. 

"Now that that's over, Joshua, your pull-out game was weak af fam" Tyler said litly and dabbed. And said cringy words like thug with, memes and harambe. 

"Thanks Ty. I'm going to the bus." Josh said sarcastically before he left the room

Weeks passed and Tyler started to show signs of pregnancy. And that is where they are now. Tyler told Josh and he said he'd be there through it all and blah blah blah all that other sappy crap. Tyler was getting bigger and bigger like a balloon until Thursday, April 20, 2017 at 4:20 pm, he finally popped. He had 3 babies. All was healthy and well. The author decided that since this is a crack fic that their names would be "420, Blaze and It" Tyler and Josh were proud of themselves and their babies 420, blaze, it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you feel better after this Cancer.


End file.
